WayWard Soul
by champblaze
Summary: SUMMARY-LEGEND SPEAKS WHEN SOMEONES DIES A CROW CARRIES THEIR SOUL TO THE WORLD OF THE DEAD BUT IF SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAPPENS AND THE SOUL CAN'T REST. THE CROW BRINGS THE SOUL BACK TO MAKE THE WRONG THINGS RIGHT. RATING-M...RAPE..MURDER...CHARACTER DEATH...DRUG USE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-THIS STORY WILL A TAKE ON THE CROW MOVIES. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THEM CHECK EM OUT. THIS WILL FEATURE SEVERAL BLEACH CHARACTERS BUT THE MAIN CHARACTER IS MY OC. THOSE READING LEGACY OF WAR...THANK YOU AND I HAVE ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT TO GO AND A BUNCH TO PUBLISH BUT THIS STORY IS WAY TO GIVE ME A LITTLE DOWNTIME...SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY...**

**SUMMARY-LEGEND SPEAKS WHEN SOMEONES DIES A CROW CARRIES THEIR SOUL TO THE WORLD OF THE DEAD BUT IF SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAPPENS AND THE SOUL CAN'T REST. THE CROW BRINGS THE SOUL BACK TO MAKE THE WRONG THINGS RIGHT. **

**RATING-M...RAPE..MURDER...CHARACTER DEATH...DRUG USE**

**PAIRING- OC AND YORUICHI**

**SETTING- AU...NO POWERS...OOC**

**DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN BLEACH OR THE CROW OR THE MUSIC USED**

_**BOLD ITALIC**_**- **_**THOUGHTS**_

_ITALICS- FLASHBACKS_

* * *

**WAYWARD SOUL**

**SEIREITEI CITY**

On a dark and dreary October night the sounds of sirens fill the air, cops are responding to a double homicide at a local auto garage. A black dodge charger pulls up at the scene and out steps Dectective Ichigo Kurosaki. He sees Uni's guarding the scene, people looking and gossiping. He walks under the crime scene tape, flashing the his badge. The garage's bay door was open and Csi's were taking pictures. The scene was bloody with the outlines of two bodies were on the ground next to an old chevy nova but one body was gone and the other was under a blanket. A young woman was crouched by the body taking pictures and examing the evidence, "What do we have...midget" he smirked. The woman looked up with her violet eyes staring back, "Homicide...Strawberry" she smirked. Rukia Kuchiki the lead Csi sighed deeply looking at this grisly scene, "I thought their were two bodies...the call came in as a double homicide" he stated. "There was but the other victim was still alive and was taken to Seireitei General but she died an hour ago" she said sadly. Ichigo kneeled down removing the blanket, the body was covered in blood with several gunshots wounds. The worst was a point-blank shot to the left eye, "Who is he?" he asked, recovering the body. Rukia turned to him, "his name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu...owns this place" she stated. Rukia continued taking pictures leading to the back office. She opens the door to small office and Ichigo followed, "He was shot first here next to the door...then the trail goes all the way to the old car and culminated with the last shot to his face" she said, looking through the office. She and Ichigo found papers, halloween things and many pictures of him with the other victim. On the wall above a cot was a black motorcycle jacket, on the a back a skull with six swords jutted from it. The name Rokukage above the skull and Grim Reaper below. Ichigo looked at a picture which showed mitsuomi wearing the jacket with five other people, "Was this gang related?...I've heard of the rokukage...they were a motorcyle gang a few years ago" he commented. "Yea...but they disbanded after the death of their leader due to cancer...that was about three years ago" rukia replied. Ichigo looked around, "Rukia...has anyone informed her family?" he asked. Rukia shook her head, "I'll do it...no need for some Uni to do it" he scowled leaving. Ichigo hopped into his Charger, heading to the home of the other victim Yoruichi Shihouin.

The Shihouins were high class people and Yoruichi's death would reverbrated through town. Ichigo arrived at the large estate, "_**this will be hard**_" he thought, walking to door. Ichigo rung the doorbell twice, when a young girl anwsered. She had short black hair in front and two long braids wrapped in white with gold hoops on the end, "What do you want?" she asked. Ichigo cleared his throat, "Hello..i'm Ichigo Kurosaki SCPD and I'm here to speak with your parents...are they home?" he asked showing his badge. The girl invited him inside leaving him in the living room, a few minutes later she and her parents returned, "How can we help you Detective?" asked the father. Ichigo looked at the parents with a sad look, "Mr and Mrs Shihouin...Its pains me to tell you this but your daughter Yoruichi was murdered tonight" he sadly explained. Yoruichi's mother broke down sobbing loudly, "My baby!" she screamed. The young girl teared up running out the room, "Soifon...wait!" the father shouted. Ichigo knew this was the hardest part of his job telling the victims family, after taking his wife upstairs. Yoruichi's father came back down, "Detective...where was she murdered?" he asked, "she was found at the Roku Custom Garage...owned by Mitsuomi Kiriyu" Ichigo stated. A look of anger appeared on the father's face, "So did that punk...kill her?" he spat. Ichigo looked shocked by the statment, "No Sir...he was found murdered as well...Tell me is Kiriyu a subject of problem with you Sir?" he asked. The father looked him in the eye, "that gangbanger is the reason my daughter is dead...my daughter may have loved him but he was just using her for our money" he said, with vemon in his voice. "Sir...we will do everything in out power to find her killer..." Ichigo stated, "See that you do" he said with a snobish tone. Ichigo rose from his seat, "Excuse me" he said leaving the the room. "My sister really did love him" a voice said behind him, as he reached the door. Ichigo turned to see Soifon standing behind him, "He did have a past, he sold drugs when he was younger but when he met my sister...she saved him from that life and they loved each other very much...Please find their killers?" she whispered. Ichigo patted Soifon on her shoulder, "I'll do my best" he said exiting the home.

Ichigo headed back to the precinct, after getting a text that the yoruichi's autopsy was done. Rukia sat in front the Morgue when Ichigo arrived, "Did you speak to the family?" she asked. "Yea...her father said that Kiriyu was a gangbanger after her money but her sister says their love was genuine...who knows" ichigo stated with a scowl. The door to the Morgue opened revealing Medical exaimer Kisuke Urahara, "Good your here...come in" he spoke softly. Rukia and Ichigo followed him inside Yoruichi's body was on the cold slab, her purple hair a mess, her chocolate skin bruised and beaten. Mitsuomi's body was on another slab his body covered, "Kisuke what was time of death?" asked Rukia. Kisuke sighed, "Time of death for both was between seven pm and nine pm...she was raped multiple times and stabbed at least fifteen times...her boyfriend was shot five times once in the leg and three times in the chest but what killed him was the shot to head" kisuke stated. "Any DNA?" asked Ichigo as Kisuke walked to a small table, "I pulled semem samples from her vaginal walls and from her stomach and sent them for analysis...these guys were sick...i found samples all over her body...they ejactulated everywhere...I also lifted a partial print but its was unreadable" he added. Rukia and Ichigo were shocked at the depravity of the crime.

The news of the deaths hit the city, people were shocked and afraid that a darling of the city like Yoruichi Shihouin was murdered. Hundreds showed up her funeral a few days later but hardly any showed to Mitsuomi's funeral. Most were his former gang friends and people who knew him best, "This is Bullshit...that Shihouin bitch died the whole city went but our buddy dies nobody fucking cares!" shouted a man. "Soichiro...you're drunk stop this...you're disrespecting his memory" a woman whispered. Soichiro started to sob, "Fuck...I'm sorry reina but our lil bro is six feet under and nobody cares!" he cried, "I cared" a voice said behind them. Soichiro and Reina turned to a young girl in a black dress, "Lil Bee?" reina asked. Soifon nodded embracing reina. Soifon placed a bouquet of white tulips on the grave and said a prayer, "Lil Bee i'm sorry about your sister" soichiro cried, pouring a drink on the headstone, "Vaya con dios...Lil Bro" he cried. Ichigo and Rukia stood watching the display, "Its shame...two people died and people are only worried about her" he said looking at the grave markers. Yoruichi headstone had a beautiful praying angel statue, while mitsuomi's was a simple headstone. "Its true...but Yoruichi was from high society and Kiriyu was in their eyes a Gangbanger not worthy of her" rukia stated. The deaths of Yourichi and Mitsuomi eventually faded into memory of most people, Dna gave no viable suspects and soon the case went cold. Ichigo did his best to trace every lead but nothing panned out, he and Soifon kept regular contact but every lead that came and went and breaking her heart. Soifon's parents decided to leave town and jetset Europe. Soifon stayed in the city keeping the watch hoping their murders would be solved.

**One Year Later**

Soifon walks into the cementery holding flowers, today was the one year anniversary of their deaths. She places the tulips on the grave, "_**I miss you dearly sister**_" she thought, taking one tulip. Soifon then walks to mitsuomi's grave on the other end of the cemetery, her family was adamant that they not be buried next to each other. Soifon places the tulip on the neglected grave, "I hope you two are happy in heaven" she whispered. Suddenly a crow lands on the grave cawing, "you the watchmen?" she says leaving. The crow caws pecking the headstone as the thunder rumbled in the distance. Soifon reaches her car as the rains falls and heads home. The thunder continues to rumble as the Crow pecks the grave. Suddenly a fist bursts from the ground, then a head slowly peeks out adn last the body of a man crawls from the grave. The man crawls a few inches screaming like wraith from hell convolsing on the wet ground. The man staggers to his feet as the crow caws at him causing him to jump startled. Meanwhile at a bar on the other side of town sits four men. The group sits drinking and laughing, "Tonite..I planing on bagging the sisters that work here" a man with blue hair grins. He points over by the bar at two girls, one with short blond hair and the other with black hair in ponytails, both wore short shorts and tight tops. "Really Grimmjow...I heard they like pussy more than dick" grins a man, with a eyepatch and long black hair. "Fuck off...Nnoitra...Loly and Menoly will ride the pantera...Tonite" grimmjow laughs, snorting a line of cocaine. The third man at the table had a bored expression sipping his vodka, "Tell me...Granz...how's the shipment of the Cocktail?" he asks, looking at a pink haired man with glasses. "It will arrive tonite and will hit the street within a week...this batch is highly addictive...Ginjo" Szayel laughs, "Its should...The boss wants big profit" replies Ginjo. He reaches into his pocket checking a text, "Guys..Its Tia...she says we got a meeting" Ginjo states. The four head outside and pile in a dark blue Escalade and speed off into the night.

The man stumbles through the alleys lead by the crow flying overhead, it leads him to an abandon auto garage. He sees the crime scene tape as he opens the side door, only cobwebs, broken glass and abandoned tools lay about. He stumbles in falling to the ground, hitting the stained floor and grunts as he is bombared with memories of the past. He sees himself under the hood of an old chevy, his black coveralls hanging at his waist. He then sees a goddess with purple hair come up behind pinching his rear. He jumps hitting his head, "_Oww..._" he says turning, "_Sorry Baby couldn't resist_" the girl laughs. He hugs girl kissing her, "_Haha...you know...i love you way to much to get upset...Yoruichi..._" he smiles. "Yoruichi..." the man utters trying to get his feet but falls once more as more memories appear.

_Flashback_

_Mitsuomi and Yoruichi are at the garage, "Your Dad still upset?" he asks. Yoruichi sits pouting, "A little but he will accept you...your going to be my husband soon" she says looking at her ring. Mitsuomi huffs, "Damn straight...I didn't bust ass for six months to buy that ring for nothing" he smirks. Yoruichi giggles, "hey get cleaned up we're going to miss the movie" she says, pointing to her watch. Mitsuomi rolls from under a chevy nova and hops up heading to the bathroom. Yoruichi walks over admiring his motorcyle, the Rokukage symbol blasted on the tank. Suddenly the door opens and four men walk in, "Sorry the shops closed" she smiled but the men won't leave. A guy with blue hair starts laughing, "We aint here for cars" he smirks back handing her. Yoruichi tries to fight back but she is grabbed by a guy with an eyepatch, "Easy Bitch..we just wanna talk" he mocks throwing on the hood of the car. He rips her top exposing her pink bra, "What the hell are you doing!" she screams. Mitsuomi emerges from the bathroom, seeing the scene "Hey!" he shouts grabbing a torque wrench. He's then shot in the stomach by a guy with slicked back black hair, "great now what" he says, as mitsuomi falls behind a table near his office. Yoruichi screams in horror, "Mitsuomi!" she cries as the eyepatch guy rips her skirt and panties off, "Ohh...nice puss...sweetie...Alrite boys who wants first crack" he laughs. The blue haired jumps up, "Me...she's gonna feel my Pantera" he laughs, unbuttoning his pants, and grabs her legs thursting his member inside her. He grunts and cackles as he rapes her, a guy with pink hair and eyepatch grabs her arms so she can't move. Yoruichi sobs as the guy pulls out jizzing on her stomach, "who's got sloppy seconds" he grins. Mitsuomi starts to stir trying to gets to his feet, yoruichi's screams echoing as the pink haired guy gets his turn, "You...fucking bastards" he growls. They look at him laughing, "Hey Ginjo hold him down let em watch the show" the blue haired guy smirks. Ginko obilges shooting mitsuomi the leg and driving a knee into his back. Mitsuomi struggles in vain as the men except Ginjo take turns raping yoruichi in front of him. He tries to get up but the blue hair kicks in the jaw, after an hour the eyepatch starts stabbing her in the chest over and over, "Geez..Nnoitra..calm the fuck down!" Ginjo shouts. Nnoitra throws Yoruichi's naked body to the ground, "Hey Szayel...Grimmjow..you want one last run" Nnoitra smirks. Grimmjow looks but declines and Szayel run his hands through his pink hair, "Nah" he repiles. Mitsuomi glares at the men, a look of pure hatred, "I swear..I will Fucking kill all of you" he growls. Grimmjow and Nnoitra laugh loudly, "Time to leave you Guys" a new voice says. The four turn to a woman with blond hair and green eyes, "Geez Tia...we were having fun" grimmjow smiles. Tia sighs, "lets go...Ginjo kill him and lets go" she remarks. Ginjo stands up "Sorry" he sighs, putting two more bullets into mitsuomi's back. Ginjo walks over him as they head out. Mitsuomi grunts struggling to crawl towards Yoruichi, her breathing is ragged, "Honey hang in there someone will help us" he whispers, tearing running down his face. She slowly reaches her hand towards his but before he can reach out a revolver is pointed directly at his left eye, "Sorry pal but nobody is up there listening" the voice says pulling the trigger._

_End Flashback_

Mitsuomi screams reliving the horrible memory, knocking down tools and breaking glass. He grabs a chisel slitting his wrist but the wounds heal instantly, "_**Huh**_" he thinks. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel and Ginjo arrive at a huge nightclub, the song Rammstein Engel thumping through the speakers. They head upstairs to office of their boss, at the door is a dark skinned man with glasses, "Yo..Tosen..the boss in?" ask Grimmjow. Tosen nods opening the door, inside at a large tables sits Tia and at the head of the table a man in a white suit with curly slicked back brown hair, "Welcome Gentlemen" he smoothly said. The four sat down, "Good to see you boss" smiled grimmjow. The man stared, "Its seems today is the one year anniverssary of Yoruichi Shihouin's death...Such shame" he sighed, the group looked at each other, "yea a true tragdey" they all murmured. "Aizen...its time" remarked Tia, Aizen looked at his watch, "Alrite gentlemen...my orders are simple move the product and collect the money" he coolly said leaving with Tia.

Mitsuomi stares at his reflection in the mirror at the garage, his face has a burn from the gunshot and his left eye is gone, "_**what the hell is going on**_" he thinks, his memories of Yoruichi haunt him. He remembers Yoruichi sitting on the hood of his Cuda. "_So your going Love me Forever huh...thats does seem long enough_" she laughs.

(**song playing Dance with the Devil...Breaking Benjamin**)

Mitsuomi screams punching the mirror and staggers out of the bathroom. The crow squawks at him leading him to his old office, seeing a mask on the wall and halloween make up on the desk. He grabs the white face paint and black lipstick painting his face like the mask, dark lips and dark raccon like eyes and black lines goin up and down his eyes. He reaches under his cot for an old trunk, he pulls out black jeans and long sleeve hooded black shirt and black harness boots. He grabs his Rokukage coat of the wall and slips it on. The crow leads him outside landing on his shoulder, the lightning strikes revealing his white face with one pirecing blue eye under the hood. Mitsuomi walks the streets for what seems like hours, the crow leading him like a beacon. He eventally arrives an old warehouse on the outskirts of town. The crow lands on the gate cawing, "In there?" he asks, the crow only squawks. In front he sees a motorcycle, on the tank a skull with six swords Mitsuomi touches the bike and is bombared my more memories, his days selling drugs to survive, the days with the others forming the Rokukage. The crow shakes him thoughts cawing, he climbs a ladder next to the building. (song ends)

Inside Szayel is putting the finishes touches on the drug called Cocktail, a combanation of heroin, cocaine and meth, highly addictive and priced to move, "my pretty drug..you will make us flithy rich" he laughs. A loud sound shakes him, he looks and see nothing but the sound seems everywhere. He looks up to see a body falling from the skylight. The body quickly stands, "Who the Fuck are you!" Szayel shouts. The man laughs, "Does this corspe seem familiar" he smirks. Szayel screams running off, mitsuomi following him howling and screaming. Mitsuomi catches him locking eyes, "You...We killed you...Your Dead" szayel utters, "Sorry to disappoint" he smirks throwing Szayel into some barrels. Szayel gets up running away towards a table full of chemical containers used to make his drug. Mitsuomi catches throwing him into more barrels and then near the chemicals. Mitsuomi sparks a match waving it over the chemicals, "hey man...thats stuffs flammible" szayel pants, "Your friends who are they?" mitsuomi asks. Szayel whimpers like a girl, "Nnoitra..Grimmjow...Ginjo...Tia and Aizen" he pants, "I'll start with Nnoitra and work my up the ladder...Where is He!" mitsuomi shouts. "Nnoitra is a sick pervert...he hangs out at the Esctasy Peepshow on the westside" szayel says. Mitsuomi blows the match out, "Good job!...Now you got a fighting chance!" he shouts, throwing Szayel to the ground. Mitsuomi pulls a deck of cards out of his pocket, "Pick a card...high card wins" he smiles. Szayel hesitantly picks one King of spades, mitsuuomi picks one. They both turn the cards but mitsuomi has the Ace of Spades, "Looks like Lady Luck was a bitch" he smiles. Szayel falls to his kness as mitsuomi throws the cards at him, "Oh...God...please man" he pleads. Mitsuomi lights his card, "Sorry...pal...Nobody is up there...listening" he laughs, throwing the flaming card. The chemicals catch a fire and the building explodes like roman candles killing Szayel.

(**song playing...white zombie...boogieman**)

Mitsuomi emerges from the burning building unharmed and hops on his bike, speeding into the night. Ginjo rides up in his Mustang to find the warehouse torched, "_**What the Fuck**_" he thinks, getting out. He looks around and sees on the the visage of a Crow etched on the wall in ash. Sosuke Aizen sits in office of his club Las Noches watching people dance and party below him, "I got bad news...Ginjo called...Somebody torched the warehouse and Szayel is Barbecue" Tosen says entering the office. "I see...what about the product?" he asks, "A total loss...sir" Tosen repiles. Aizen nods continuing to stare at the crowd. Detective Kurosaki sits in his office, when he gets a text from Rukia telling him ot come down to the morgue. He heads down and finds Rukia waiting, "whats up?" he asks, "A crispy critter came in from a warehouse on the southside" she repiles. Ichigo and Rukia head inside, "So" he utters, "Well his Dna matched a cold case" she says looking for kisuke. Kisuke appears holding a file, "Well...Detective when i ran his dna...like i all do against old cases...I found it matched one of the three semem sample from the Yoruichi Shihouin murder case last year...His name was Szayelappro Granz...a drug dealer" kisuke explains. Ichigo is shocked after a year new evidence has come to light. (song ends)

Nnoitra pulls up at the Ecstasy Peepshow, he staggers out of his beat up old chevy camaro. He crosses the street heading inside, unknown to him someone is watching him. He heads into club throwing his money to get some tokens for the private booth, "Hey go easy...you might go blind" the money taker says but Nnoitra ignores him, "Fuck off! he shouts. He heads into the booth droping his gun on the table, he shoves the coin the slot and grabs the phone sitting down. The window opens with a beautiful redhead sitting in a chair wearing skimpy lingere, "Got a name?" he asks, "Call me Snow...you want me baby" she moans, undressing. Nnoitra moans leaning back, "I wanna see something sweet" he grins. Snow obilges running her fingers between her legs moaning, "Like that" she moans. Nnoitra slips his hands on his pants, "Mmmm...is that for me baby?" snow asks licking her lips. "Ohh Yea...we gonna celeberate Thanksgiving" he nods rubbing his member. Snow moans louder pleasuring herself as he watches but as he nears his climax the window closes, "Fuck" he grunts grabbing a token slipping in the hole. He sits back down ready to finish but when the window opens Snow is gone. Mitsuomi sits in the chair, "Don't you want me anymore...Baby" he smiles. Nnoitra's eye widen pointing, "You..." he whispers. Mitsuomi charges through window at Nnoitra spearing him through the door. "Hey freakshow!" shouts a man with a shotgun. Mitsuomi leaps up walking toward him. The man fires a shot hitting mitsuomi in the shoulder but he keeps going. Mitsuomi grabs the gun knocking him out, "One shot..next customer" he smiles, shooting Nnoitra in the leg as he tried to escape. Nnoitra screams grabbing his leg, "Looks like I win a prize" mitsuomi laughs. He grabs Nnortra ramming him through glass case after glass case, "Come pal fight back" he smirks. Nnoitra crawls to the door, as mitsuomi removes his jacket beating him with it. Mitsuomi straddles Nnoitra as he hides face, "Look at me!" mitsuomi screams, "You killed...Her...Nnoritra...I loved her more than my own life!" he shouted. "We had to man...Aizen's orders...Leave no witnesses" he pleads, "There is always a choice!...Like the old saying An Eye for an Eye!" he shouts, driving his thumbs into Nnoitra's eyes. Outside several cars pull up and people rush inside guns drawn, including Tia, Ginjo and Grimmjow. Grimmjow walks in following the others, girls are screaming and people are running around. He heads to the booth to see Ginjo and Tia, he walks up as they past. He looks inside, "Holy Fucking Shit" he says, seeing Nnoritra dead his eyes plucked out. Grimmjow reaches in his mouth and finds an origami crow, suddenly the phones rings several times. He picks it up, "Hello.." he anwsers, "Hey...Grimmjow...you what they call a gang of crows?...A Murder" the voice says, "A Murder of Crows...think about it" the voice says before hanging up.

**To be concluded.**

**A/N PART IS DONE SECOND PART WILL CONCLUDE THE STROY...THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-THIS STORY WILL A TAKE ON THE CROW MOVIES. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THEM CHECK EM OUT. THIS WILL FEATURE SEVERAL BLEACH CHARACTERS BUT THE MAIN CHARCTER IS MY OC. THOSE READING LEGACY OF WAR...THANK YOU AND I HAVE ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT TO GO AND A BUNCH TO PUBLISH BUT THIS STORY IS WAY TO GIVE ME A LITTLE DOWNTIME...SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY...**

**SUMMARY-LEGEND SPEAKS WHEN SOMEONES DIES A CROW CARRIES THEIR SOUL TO THE WORLD OF THE DEAD BUT IF SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAPPENS AND THE SOUL CAN'T REST. THE CROW BRINGS THE SOUL BACK TO MAKE THE WRONG THINGS RIGHT. **

**RATING-M...RAPE..MURDER...CHARACTER DEATH...DRUG USE**

**PAIRING- OC AND YORUICHI**

**SETTING- AU...NO POWERS...OOC**

**DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN BLEACH OR THE CROW OR THE MUSIC USED**

_**BOLD ITALIC**_**- **_**THOUGHTS**_

_ITALICS- FLASHBACKS_

* * *

**WAYWARD SOUL**

Ichigo arrives at The Ecstasy Peepshow to see Emt's bringing out Nnoitra's lifeless corspe. Ichigo enters seeing Rukia taking pictures, "What happened?" he asked, "That body...you saw was Nnoitra Gilga...he was pals with Granz...Somebody clawed his eye out and slit his throat" she replied. "_**Two murders and both knew each other...i wonder he had a hand in Yoruichi and Kiriyu's murder**_" he thought. Mitsuomi travels the city arriving at an old Pawn Shop, inside sits a man with short black hair and a thick mustache. He sits counting his money, when he sees a figure in the door, "Hey..Fuckface...We're Closed!" he shouts but the figure ignores him knocking on the glass. The figure keeps knocking and the man grabs a revolver heading to the door, "Hey...hey" he says as the figure kicks the glass in. A crow flies in behind the figure scaring the man, "didn't you hear me rapping on your chamber door" mitsuomi smiles, wiping his shoulder off. The man pointed to the wrecked door, "You're Trespassing and you're Dead" he growls, grabbing the revolver, "I'm looking..for a gold engagement ring?" mitsuomi asks. The man points his gun, "You're looking for a grave!" he shouts, firing a shot. Mitsuomi staggers back as the bullet hits him, the man watches shocked as the wound heals, "Shit on me" he says, as mitsuomi grabs him throwing across the room. "Mr. Kutsuzawa your not listening" mitsuomi smiles, grabbing Giriko and slamming his face into a glass case, he grabs a knife and stabs Giriko's hand, "I repeat a gold ring...Yes or No?" he asks. Mitsuomi glances back, "It was pawned here by a customer named Nnoitra last year...He told me before he drew last breath" he smiles. Mitsuomi starts wrecking the shop, "Its over there in a metal box behind that counter" Giriko screams. Mitsuomi finds the box sifting through the rings eyes closed, "no...no..no..." he says but a memory appears as he grabs one, "_Kitten...will you marry me_" the voice echos, "_Yes...mitsuomi...i will_" a voice replies. Mitsuomi clutches the ring, "Yoruichi.." he thinks. kicking over several flammible cans. He grabs a shotgun pointing at Giriko, "You've got one chance...Tell me where to find Grimmjow?" he utters. Giriko clenches his bloody hand, "A bar called Hueco Mundo...he lives upstairs" he replies. Mitsuomi throws a few rings at him, "Each one is a live...you help destroy" he says staring. "Don't kill me kid...I'm begging" he pleads, "I won't kill you...but you will deliver a message to all of them...Tell them Death is coming and their lives were forfeited the moment they touched her...Tell them Mitsuomi Kiriyu sends his regards" mitsuomi says walking to the door. Giriko gets to feet as mitsuomi nears the door, "You walk out there...they will erase you...your dead!" he shouts. Mitsuomi turns smiling, "Is that Gas i smell?" he asking pointing the shotgun. Giriko rushes to side door, as mitsuomi pulls the trigger blowing the building up.

Ichigo passes the building as it explodes and slams on his brakes, he see a figure walking from the burning blaze, "Police...don't move!" he shouts getting out of the car. The figure looks at him, "I thought police said freeze" mitsuomi smirks. Ichigo goes for his gun, "Well i'm the police and i say you move...you're dead" he repiles removing the safety, "Well..I say I'm dead and I move" mitsuomi smiles raising his hands. Mitsuomi walks forward smiling, "You nuts walking into a gun?" Ichigo asks, "You don't remember me?...How bout Yoruichi Shihouin?..you remember her..most people do" he asks. "Yoruichi is dead pal...now move to the curb...snow white" Ichigo repiles. Mitsuomi obliges sitting down, "Tell me you know a guy named Grimmjow?...he had two friends...one went up in flames...the other went blind" he smiles, "You did it..you killed those guys?...this is too weird" he says, looking at the burning shop. Ichigo sees people looting, he turns to shout but looks back and mitsuomi has vanished, "_**Really weird**_" he thinks calling for backup. Aizen sits in office Tia at his side, when Ginjo and Tosen, "Ginjo...welcome" Aizen says coolly, "Aizen...Giriko's Pawn shop burned down and Nnoitra got himself perished" Ginjo explains. "I alredy told him about Nnoitra...Ginjo" Tia remarks. Aizen glances towards them, "Tosen find out what happened at Giriko's shop...call it my need to know" he smoothly says.

Mitsuomi walks through the graves at the cemetery, he is drawn to an angel statue headstone. It reads Yoruichi Shihoun a beloved daughter. Mitsuomi stares blankly, "I thought we would be together forever" he whispered, "I'm not dead or alive either but i remember and it hurts" he adds. A memory pops in to his head. Yoruichi in front of him striking karate poses_, "My Kungfu is stronger than your Kungfu" _she laughs_, "But your Love is no match...no match" _she whispers, embracing him_. _Mitsuomi caresses the statue,"I wanted to be with you Forever" he and his memory say, "_Only Forever_" Yoruichi replies kissing him_._ He places the ring on the headstone as the angel sheds a tear,"Hey...what you doing!" a voice shouts. Mitsuomi turns to see none other than Soifon, "Lil bee" he whispers running off. Soifon ran to the headstone, "_**Freak**_" she thought, she sees the ring recognizing it as Yoruichi. She looks around for the man, "_**Mitsuomi**_" she thought, taking the ring. Ichigo sits in his office reading the old files on Yoruichi and Mitsuomi's murder last year, "Who was that clown from hell..and why did he kill Szayel and Nnoitra...whats the connection" he thought. He looks at a picture of mitsuomi and gets curious, grabbing a pen marking out the shape and markings of the face painted man, "_**No way**_" he thought. The picture of mitsuomi looked just like the person he saw at the pawn shop.

(**Song playing...Golgotha tenement blues...Machines of loving grace**)

Grimmjow is in his room above Hueco Mundo Bar plowing Loly and Menoly. He doing Menoly doggie while she eats out Loly, "haha...Feel the the power of my Pantera" he laughs, pumping faster and both girls squeal in ecstasy. A crow land on the open window sill, its flies in landing on the tv. Loly looks up seeing it, "Hey there's a big black bird over there" she moans. Grimmjow turns seeing it, "Its a Fucking squab..." he grunts cumming on Menoly's ass. He grabs his shorts pulling em up, "Come here...Bird...here..birdy...birdy..birdy" he laughs. Mitsuomi climbs through the window. Grimmjow staggers back to his bed still calling the bird, "Here..kitty...kitty" mitsuomi smiles. Loly and Menoly gasp seeing him, "What the fuck are you?" Grimmjow growls standing up and mitsuomi pushes him back down, grabbing a chair. Grimmjow grabs his gun a 9mil and points it at mitsuomi as he stradles the chair, "Time to leave Shithead" he says. Mitsuomi places his hand on the tip of the gun, "Take your shot kitty...you got me dead to rights" mitsuomi smirks. "You are seriously fucked up...you need real help...have you seen yourself" he laughs, pulling the trigger. Mitsuomi yells jumping up grabbing his hand. Grimmjow laughs loudly, "Bingo!" he shouts. Loly and Menoly grab their clothes running out the door. Mitsuomi starts laughing looking through the hole in his hand, "Whooo!" he shouts, as the wound closes. Grimmjow stops laughing, "Jesus Christ" he utters, firing another shot but mitsuomi staggers back, "Oww" he says, walking forward. Grimmjows fires again this time in the chest but mitsuomi teeters back but doesnt fall, "Don't you ever Die!" he shouts, taking aim but mitsuomi hits his hand causing him to shot himself in the leg. Grimmjow howls falling clutching his leg, "Does that hurt?" mitsuomi smirks, "Ahh..god..look what you did to my sheets" grimmjow whispers passing out. Mitsuomi drags him to floor grabbing ten needles of Heroin, he plunges all ten in Grimmjows chest. Meanwhile below in the bar Giriko sits drinking Crown, when Tosen appears, "did you burn your self playing with fire?" he asks, "fuck off" Giriko replies. Loly and Menoly run downstairs scream "he's crazy" as they left. Tosen looks and heads upstairs gun drawn. He opens grimmjow's door to find him drawing his last breaths with ten needles in his chest and a crow carved in blood on his chest. He turn to see mitsuomi shushing him and disapperaing out the window. Tosen reaches the window but mitsuomi is gone with no trace. He heads back down taking Giriko to see Aizen.

Ichigo sits in his apartment reading case files, when he hears a noise, he looks to find a open window, "Freeze!" a voice shouts. Ichigo jumps turning around seeing mitsuomi, "Geez man don't ever do that again" he pants. Mitsuomi walks over seeing the picture, "Good likeness" he smirks, "I saw your body...You were dead and buried" ichigo states, "I know...I was there" mitsuomi smirks again. Ichigo sits down, "Are you...a ghost?" he asks, "I don't know what i am" mitsuomi repiles sitting down, "I need to know what happened to us" he adds. Ichigo sighs, "You were shot five times and bleed out and Yoruichi was raped and stabbed, she died at the hostpital" he anwsers. Mitsuomi clutches face sadly, "Hey you asked" ichigo says, "Where there any witnesses...anybody who heard anything?" mitsuomi asked, "I chased every lead but nothing turned up and eventally it was handed to cold case...sorry" ichigo repiled. "You did your best..." mitsuomi replied standing up, "Will vanish into thin air like before?" ichigo asked, "Nah...i think i'll use your door this time" he smirked. "Mitsuomi...I'm sorry about what happened to you and Yoruichi" ichgo sighed, "Yea...me too" he replied leaving.

Giriko sat in Aizen's office surrounded by Tosen, Aizen and Tia, "I was stabbed...I shot him...I watched the hole close right in front of me and my business gets blown to bits!" shouted Giriko, "I saw him too...right before he winked and fell out of a five story window...like he had wings" commented Tosen. Aizen smirked, "He winked at you huh...freaky...Anything else" he stated, "Yea i haven't heard what you will do about my shop?" asked giriko, "You haven't lost everything" aizen smirked. "Yea...well maybe your not so tough anymore" giriko spat, trying to stand but Tosen stopped him. Aizen looked at him, "Fair enough" he said throwing an eyeball at giriko, "Say hello to the last guy who fucked with me" he smirked. Giriko gasped throwing the eye, "geez is that real?" he asked. Aizen only laughed, walking towards a wall of swords and grabbing a Cutlass, "You're crazy" spat giriko. Tosen held him down, as Aizen apporaoched with the sword, "Yea...I See" he smiled pointing the blade at Giriko, "Now from the top...with more detail?" he asked. Giriko shook in fear, "Alrite he had a bird with him...he told me to tell you all that death was coming...also Kiriyu...he said his name was Mitsuomi Kiriyu" giriko stated, "So...this birdman let you live huh?" aizen asked. Giriko nodded, "A boy and his bird...touching" aizen said, driving the sword into Giriko's neck. Giriko grunts as his life was coming to an end, "Die with some fucking dignity" aizen stated. Tia handed him a glock and he fired four shots killing Giriko. "You know...Grimmjow said the same before he died and Ginjo saw a the symbol of a bird at the torched Warehuse" Tosen explained, "I'll get the janitor to clean this up" he added leaving.

Mitsuomi sat in the Garage, a song playing on the radio he found and the crow at his side. Soifon sat in her apartment thinking about the man she saw, "_**the jacket was the sameone...mitsuomi wore all the time from his gang days...it couldn't be him**_" she thought, as a crow landed on her window, "hey there you lost" she asked but the crow cawed and flew off. Meanwhile Ginjo was at a 711 getting some smokes, above him a crow watched as he got in his Mustang. The crow landed on his hood, as he looked a figure appeared pointing a 9mil, "what the fuck are you...man?" he asked. "I'm your passenger...now drive" the man smiled. Ginjo started the car and drove off, "Whaddya want money...girls...drug..i got it" ginjo asked. Mitsuomi cocked the gun, "Faster" he stated, Ginjo speed hitting near 80mph. The car sped down the highway and came to a stop at a train crossing, "get in the passenger seat...i'll drive" mitsuomi ordered, "Alrite" Ginjo said moving. Mitsuomi jumped in the driver seat and sped off, they drove wildly weavin through traffic getting the attention of the police. Ginjo looked at mitsuomi then the road, "Hey slow down...dont need any popo following" he stated, "Yea" mitsuomi smirked, speeding up. Mitsuomi chuckled, "A little bird told me you were looking for me" he smirked. "You're the freak that killed Szayael and Nnoritra" ginjo spat. Mitsuomi started to laugh, "Yea...and Grimmjow...but I want you to think of me as the guy who killed you" he smirked. The mustang ran through a red light, a police car saw it and gave chase. Mitsuomi glared at Ginjo, "you shot me and forced me to watch...as your friends rape and killed my fiancee" he spat, grabbing ginjo's head slamming it into the dashboard, "What the fuck do want" ginjo gasped, "I want...Yoruichi...I want my life back!" mitsuomi shouted.

(**Song playing Living Dead Girl...rob zombie**)

Mitsuomi raced through the streets police in tow, swerving down a street between some warehouses, their speeds exceeding 100mph. One cop car slammed into a building trying to keep up. Mitsuomi hit the brakes into a drift, speeding up again and heading to the train yard, more police followed and with a helicopter. Mitsuomi turns towards an old train car slamming on the accelarator, "Are you insane...we going to die!" ginjo shouted. "How can you die...if your already dead" mitsuomi smirked. Ginjo's eyes widen, "You're him..but thats impossible...I killed you dead...there's no coming back...This is the real world" he said. Ginjo screamed as the car slammed into the train car, sending them through the windshield.

(**Song playing Belly of the beast Danzig**)

Mitsuomi get feet on the hood, while ginjo lays on it covered in glass and blood, he hops off the hood as the cops approach. He reached in the car pulling out the cigarettes ginjo bought and lit two. Mitsuomi walks to the back of the car as gas pours on the ground. The cops were ready to move but mitsuomi waved the lit cigarette and pointed to the gas. Mitsuomi walks from the car dropping the cigarette, it catches the gas on fire and the Mustang explodes in a blaze killing Ginjo, the cops rush to the blaze but mitsuomi vanished amid the flames.

Tosen arrived at the cementery checking giriko's claim, he saw that mitsuomi grave was upturn, as if somebody crawled out of it. Mitsuomi sat in the garage in front a burning pot of memories, he grunted reliving each picture as he burned him. He felt a presence of someone and hide. Soifon opened the side door of the garage, she saw dust and cobwebs, "Mitsuomi!...man...Soi...you're going crazy" she half shouted, looking over and seeing the burning pictures. She looked some more but saw no one, "I knew it was you...even with that make up" she stated, looking around the shop. "That jacket...I'd know it anywhere...Come on...Mitsuomi...I know you're here" she added. The crow landed on the skylight of the roof, "I miss my sister everyday and you...It gets so loney without you both" she sadly said. Soifon turned towards the door, "To hell with you...I'd thought you cared!" she shouted leaving. "I do care...Little Bee" a voice said, Soifon turned and saw Mitsuomi, she ran to hug him. Aizen sat in his office reading the paper when Tosen appeared, "Did you see the grave?" aizen asked, "Yes...it was empty...he's making his way back to Tia" tosen repiled. "I see...well it seems I may have to sacrifice Tia...call in some of the boys " Aizen stated. Soifon sat in a small resturant when Ichigo arrived, "Hey" he says sitting down. Soifon on stares, "When someones dead..they can't come back right?" she asked, Ichigo sat shocked, "Thats that i thought...are you refering to someone in particular?" he asked. Soifon scoffed, "you will think i'm crazy" she repiled, "Well thats makes two of us" he smiled. Soifon looked up shocked, "You saw him too?" she asked, "I saw someone...maybe he's your guardian angel" he sighed, "I dont think he came back for me...I think he's here to avenge my sister's death and his" she explained.

Aizen sat in his silver Mercedes SLS-class Amg outside the resturant Soifon and Ichigo where in, "So you are Yoruichi's baby sister...you may prove useful to me" he smiled. Soifon headed to apartment and Ichigo back to the Precinct, unknown to her Aizen and Tosen were following her. Soifon head up the steps to her apartment, when she a gun at her back, "don't turn arounf" a voice said. The person lead her to a Mercedes and shoved her in, "Hello...lil miss Shihouin...My name is Sosuke Aizen" he smiled. Soifon glared at him, "Why did kidnap me?" she asked, "All in due time...dear" he smirked, driving away. Meanwhile Tia sit in her studio apartment, between her legs a girl blue hair eating her out, "Ohhh...mmm...Apacci...you know your thing" she moans, in front on a small stipper stage two other girls were 69ing on it. One a dark skinned girl with long brown hair and the other girl had long olive green hair. The sounds of sex filled the room, as a crow landed on the fire escape. Tia moaned loudly as she came in apacci's mouth, "As always great girls" she sighed, throwing a few thousands dollars on the sofa. The three girls bowed and left as Tia headed to the bathroom to clean up and put on clean pair of panties. Tia returned to living room and saw a man sitting, "Who are you?" she asked. Mitsuomi stood smiling, "your friendly neighborhood spiderman...well minus the web" he smirked. Tia pulled her glock on him, "Listen whoever you are get out" she stated. Mitsuomi grabbed the gun and threw her to the sofa, he pointed the gun in his mouth and fired. Tia's eyes widen seeing the wound close, "_**Oh My God**_" she thought. Mitsuomi slowly walk towards straddling her, "So what shall I do to you...so many possibilties" he smirked, "please I'm sorry...for whatever I did" she pleaded. Mitsuomi ran his finger over her lips, "Shh..hush liitle baby...Don't cry" he smiled picking her up. She struggled to get free as he twirled, "Daddy gonna buy you a big black bird!" he shouted, throwing Tia out her window. She screamed as her head hit the pavement killing her. Mitsuomi started to leave when, Tia's phone beeped, looking at the msg, "Come to Las Noches...I got the girl...Aizen" it read. Mitsuomi headed downstairs to his bike, passing Tia's lifeless body in a pool of blood in the shape of a crow.

Aizen sit at his table above Las Noches at the table are a dozen armed men, "Gentlmen welcome...unfortunately...Ginjo and pals won't be joining us on account of death" he coolly says. The men start laughing, suddenly a crow lands on the table, "how'd that get in here?" aizen asked, "Gentlemen" a voice echoes. The men look to see Mitsuomi walking up, they draw their guns as Mitsuomi hops on the table and sits crosslegged. Aizen smirks, "So you're him...The Avenger...the Killer of Killers...dont know about the face though" he coolly says. Mitsuomi only glares, "I've been expecting you...I even have a gift" aizen states, snapping his fingers. Tosen appears with Soifon bound and gagged, "Mitsuomi" she muffles, "you see...i wanted a witness to our party" aizen smirked. Mitsuomi eyes narrowed, "Let...her...go" he said with vemon, "Well you cant have her" aizen mocks. Mitsuomi stands up with his arms straight out, "Well...I see you made your choice...Now...Let me see you enforce it" mitsuomi smirks, "This is boring me...Kill em!" aizen shouts. The men open fire, mitsuomi staggers back as the bullets riddle his body. He falls with a thud, "Ohhh...That had to hurt" Aizen laughs. Soifon's eyes well up seeing the shootout, one man looks to check mitsuomi's body, "Hey...he's gone" he says, as his brains are suddenly blown out. The men scoot back from the table as another man is dragged under. Mitsuomi rolls out dual wielding a pair of 9mil, dozens of shots ring out killing man after man. Aizen grabs Soifon and runs off Tosen right behind. The men keep fires but the bullets have no use. Mitsuomi leaps over the table grabbing a revolver and throwing one guy out the window to the club below. The patrons scream and dispurse as the gun battles ensues, "You're all going to Die" he howls. The guns ring silent and the lights flicker, as mitsuomi is the sole survivor, the police arrive as mitsuomi leaves. A black Suv speeds away from the club heading to Aizen's home, "Let me go you bastard" soifon spat, "Sorry but i need you...your angel will follow you" aizen smirks. "You saw..you won't kill him" she replied, "Ohh but i can...you see he has power but i can take that away...That crow is his link to this world and the realm of the dead" aizen explains, "So...kill the crow...Destroy the man?" tosen asks, "Exactly" aizen smirks.

Mitsuomi rides through the streets, "I need to find Soifon" he ask the crow. The crow flies off in search of her. The crow leads him to huge office building, at the top sits Aizen waiting for him, "Now watch me kill an immortal" aizen smirks. Soifon struggles in her seat. Ichigo who was leaving Las Noches saw mitsuomi's mortorcyle and followed. Mitsuomi arrives at aizen huge office, he kicks open the door to the dark room. The crow land on a small table, suddenly a shot riings out and hits the crow. Mitsuomi shudders and looks around as the lights come and Aizen appears with a sword on his back. Aizen fold his arms like a bird, "I have an impression for you...Caw...Caw...Bang...I'm dead" he smiles, "Let Soifon go...and I'll call it even" mitsuomi says serious, "well let think about it" aizen says, turning his back. He walks a few inches, "Nah...Fuck it" he says, firing a shot from his revolver. The bullet hits Mitsuomi's right shoulder but the wound doesn't heal, "Aww...Fuck" he says, falling to the ground. Aizen stands over mitsuomi, "looks you're luck has run out" he mocks, punching mitsuomi in the face, "Hmm...for a ghost you bleed just fine" he smirks. The crow hops on the ground as Tosen sees it, "Its still alive!" he shouts, "Then kill it!" aizen repiles. Tosen cocks his shotgun but before he can shoot, Ichigo runs in gun blazin, The crows flies off as Aizen and Tosen return fire. Mitsuomi gets to his feet jumping behind a table as Ichigo continues firing. Tosen comes out from cover for second and Ichigo hits with two shots to the chest. Aizen grabs Soifon and heads to the roof. Mitsuomi staggers to Ichigo falling, "I find you again and being shot up" ichigo smirks, "He's got Soifon" mitsuomi says clenching his shoulder, "Shit...how many?" ichigo asks, "I dont know" mitsuomi replies. Mitsuomi gets to his feet again, "Alrite you take point...when he runs out of ammo...I'll arrest him" ichigo states reloading, "great plan but there's one problem" he replies showing his wound, "You're bleeding like a pig...I thought you were...you know invincible?" ichigo asks. "I was but not anymore" mitsuomi repiles. Aizen heads up the fire stairs to the roof, the rains falls heavy as he drags Soifon with him. Ichigo burst through on roof only to be shot by Aizen in the leg. Mitsuomi grabs Ichigo throwing him back inside. He staggers to Aizen, who has his gun pointed at Soifon, "Let her go!...I won't fight you" mitsuomi shouts, "Alrite" Aizen smirks, throwing Soifon the ground.

Aizen rushes him knocking him the ground, he draws his sword. Mitsuomi sweeps him knocking the sword out but Aizen counters with a kick to the face. The two struggle back and forth as the lightning striles, Mitsuomi grabs a rebar deflecting aizen sword swings. Soifon tries to help but before she can Aizen stabs Mitsuomi in the back through and through, "Mitsuomi!" she shouts as he falls. Aizen stands over him, "Such a pity...what happened a year ago was my doing...too bad about your wedding plans... but Kiriyu you got heart and you may not remeber this but my gun was the last thing you saw" Aizen stated driving the blade through his chest. Mitsuomi gurgles blood but another memory pops in. He sees himself crawling to Yoruichi only to have a gun pointed in his eye, with his other he see the man holding the gun, "_Sorry Kiriyu but nobody is up there listening...this is truly a shame_" Aizen smirks pulling the trigger. Mitsuomi grunts, "_**It was him all along**_" he thought, "Aizen...I have something for you" he whispers. Aizen pulls the blade out, "Hmm" he says leaning in closer. Mitsuomi grabs Aizen's face, "All the pain...we suffered...all at once...all for you!" mitsuomi screams. Aizen screams falling backwards to the ground. Mitsuomi grabs the rebars and staddles Aizen. Two lightning bolts hit the rebar electrifying both him and Aizen. Soifon runs over as mitsuomi staggers off Aizen charred body, "mitsuomu...are you ok?" she cries. Soifon helps him back inside, "Its over...now I can...No...We can rest in peace" he whispers, "Ichigo...thanks you for everything" he adds, "No problem Kiriyu" ichigo smiles. "Mitsuomi...I" soifon starts to say but he shushes her, "Listen...stay with him" mitsuomi stays standing. "Alrite" she says, looking up but Mitsuomi is gone, "Mitsuomi" she says, "He does that alot" ichigo smirks.

(**Song playing...Believe in angels...Crow Soundtrack**)

Mitsuomi heads back to the cementery on his bike, he falls from the bike as it stops. He staggers to his grave to see a young woman dressed in white, her purple hair blowing in the wind. She turns smiling, "Yoruichi..." he whispers. Yoruichi embracess him, he lifts her twirling as she kisses him. Soifon after helping ichigo to the hospital, heads to the cementery. she sees Mitsuomi bike. She runs in to find him but all she sees is his grave. Soifon nears the grave to see his jacket draped over it, "Goodbye...Mitsuomi...Sister...I love you both" she says, leaving.

**Final word...No one is ever forgotten...as long as someone they love remembers them...Things change and people come and go but If Love is True and Real...It Can Never Be Broken...**

** THE END**

**SUMMARY...THANK YOU FOR READING...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**PEACE!**


End file.
